pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's Studios
List of Movies/TV Series/Video Games: # #101 Dalmatians (1961) #101 Dalmatians (1996) #102 Dalmatians (2000) #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) A #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) #Aladdin (1992) #Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Alice in Wonderland (2010) #Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) #Alvin and the Chimpunks (2007) #The Amazing 3 (1965) #Animaniacs (1993) #Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) #Antz (1998) #The Ant Bully (2006) #The Aristocats (1970) #Astro Boy (1980) #Astro Boy (2003) #Astro Boy: Mighty Atom - Visitor of 100,000 Light Years, IGZA (2005) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2002) B #Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) #The Ballad of Nessie (2011) #Bambi (1942) #Bambi II (2006) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) #Bee Movie (2008) #Ben and Me (1953) #Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) #Big Hero 6 (2014) #The Black Cauldron (1985) #Bolt (2008) #Bonkers: Petal to the Metal (1992) #Brave (2012) #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) #The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) #Brother Bear (2003) #Brother Bear 2 (2006) #A Bug's Life (1998) #Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) C #Carrotblanca (1995) #Cars (2006) #Cars 2 (2011) #Cats & Dogs (2001) #Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) #Cats Don't Dance (1997) #The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) #Chicken Little (1943) #Chicken Little (2005) #Chicken Run (2000) #Chip 'n' Dale (1951) #Cinderella (1950) #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) #Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) #Corpse Bride (2005) #The Croods (2013) D #Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) #Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) #Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) #Dinosaur (2000) #Donald Duck (1937) #DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) #Dumbo (1941) E #The Emperor's New Groove (2000) #The Emperor's New Groove: Kronk's New Groove (2005) #Enchanted (2007) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) F #Fantasia (1940) #Fantasia 2000 (1999) #The Fearless Four (1997) #Figaro (1943) #Finding Dory (2016) #Finding Nemo (2003) #Flushed Away (2006) #Freakazoid! (1995) #Free Willy (1993) #Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) #Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) #Frozen (2013) #The Fox and the Hound (1981) #The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) #Fun and Fancy Free (1947) G #G-Force (2009) #Gay Purr-ee (1962) #Goliath II (1960) #Goofy (1939) #A Goofy Movie (1995) #The Good Dinosaur (2015) #The Great Mouse Detective (1986) H #Happy Feet (2006) #Happy Feet Two (2011) #Hercules (1997) #Histeria! (1998) #Hocus Pocus (1993) #Home (2015) #Home on the Range (2004) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) #Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) #How to Train Your Dragon (2010) #How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) #Humphrey the Bear (1956) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) I #Ice Age (2002) #Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) #Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) #The Incredibles (2004) #Inside Out (2015) #Into the Woods (2015) #The Iron Giant (1999) J #James and the Giant Peach (1996) #Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) #The Jungle Book (1967) #The Jungle Book (2016) #The Jungle Book 2 (2003) K #Kimba the White Lion (1965) #Krypto the Superdog (2005) #Kung Fu Panda (2008) #Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) #Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) L #Lady and the Tramp (1955) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) #Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) #Leo the Lion (1966) #Leroy & Stitch (2006) #Lilo & Stitch (2002) #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) #The Lion King (1994) #The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) #The Little House (1952) #The Little Mermaid (1989) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) #The Little Rascals (1994) #The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) #Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) #The Looney Tunes Show (2011) M #Madagascar (2005) #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) #Make Mine Music (1946) #Maleficent (2014) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #Mary Poppins (1964) #Meet the Robinsons (2007) #Megamind (2010) #Melody Time (1948) #Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) #Mickey's House of Villains (2002) #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) #Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) #Mickey Mouse (1928) #Mighty Joe Young (1998) #Moana (2016) #Monsters, Inc. (2001) #Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) #Monsters University (2013) #Mr. Magourium's Wonder Emporium (2007) #Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Mulan (1998) #Mulan II (2004) #The Muppets (2011) #The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) #Muppets Most Wanted (2014) #Muppet Treasure Island (1996) N #Night at the Museum (2006) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) O #Oliver & Company (1988) #Over the Hedge (2006) #Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) P #Paul Bunyan (1958) #The Pelican and the Snipe (1944) #Penguins of Madagascar (2014) #Peter Pan (1953) #Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) #Pete's Dragon (1977) #Pete's Dragon (2016) #Piglet's Big Movie (2003) #Pinky and the Brain (1995) #Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998) #Pinocchio (1940) #Planes (2013) #The Plucky Duck Show (1992) #Pluto (1937) #Pocahontas (1995) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) #The Prince and the Pauper (1990) #The Prince of Egypt (1998) #The Princess and the Frog (2009) #Princess Knight (1967) #Puss in Boots (2011) Q #Quest for Camelot (1998) R #Ratatouille (2007) #The Reluctant Dragon (1941) #The Rescuers (1977) #The Rescuers Down Under (1990) #Rise of the Guardians (2012) #The Road to El Dorado (2000) #Robin Hood (1973) #Roger Rabbit (1989) #Runaway Brain (1995) S #Saludos Amigos (1942) #The Santa Clause (1994) #The Santa Clause 2 (2002) #The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) #Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) #Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) #Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) #Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) #Shark Tale (2004) #Shrek (2001) #Shrek 2 (2004) #Shrek Forever After (2010) #Shrek the Third (2007) #Silly Symphonies (1929) #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) #The Small One (1978) #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) #So Dear to My Heart (1948) #Social Lion (1954) #Song of the South (1946) #Space Jam (1996) #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) #Stitch! The Movie (2003) #Storks (2016) #Super Rhino (2009) #Susie the Little Blue Coupe (1952) #The Sword in the Stone (1963) #The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) T #Tangled (2010) #Tangled Ever After (2012) #Tarzan (1999) #Tarzan II (2005) #Tarzan & Jane (2002) #Taz-Mania (1991) #The Three Caballeros (1944) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) #Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) #Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) #Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) #Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) #The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) #Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) #Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) #Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) #Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) #Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) #Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) #Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) #Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) #Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) #Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (1953) #Toy Story (1995) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Treasure Planet (2002) #Trolls (2016) #Turbo (2013) #Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) U #Underdog (2007) #Up (2009) V #Valiant (2005) W #Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) #What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) #The Wild (2006) #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) #Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) X # Y # Z #Zootopia (2016) Tezuka Productions TV Series: #Marvelous Melmo (1971) #Triton of the Sea (1972) #Don Dracula (1982) #Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (1984) #The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (1989) #The Three-Eyed One (1990) #Black Jack (2004) Films: #Undersea Super Train: Marine Express (1979) #Unico: Black Cloud and White Feather (1979) #Phoenix 2772 (1980) #The Fantastic Adventures of Unico (1981) #Unico in the Island of Magic (1983) #Phoenix: Karma Chapter (1986) #Black Jack (1996) #Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) #Metropolis (2001) #Black Jack: The Two Doctors Of Darkness (2005) #Jungle Emperor: The Brave Can Change the Future (2009) Ova: #Phoenix: Yamato/Space Chapter (1987) #Black Jack (1993) Sullivan Bluth Studios *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Dragon's Lair (1983) *Space Ace (1984) *An American Tail (1986) *The Land Before Time (1988) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp (1991) *Rock-a-Doodle (1992) *Thumbelina (1994) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *Dragon's Lair: The Movie (TBA) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech